Hungry Eyes
by soccer-vixen88
Summary: After holding back for so long, InuYasha and Kagome finally admit their feelings for each other. What new things await them now that they have confessed their love? Rated for sexual content.. my first fic, plz read & review!
1. Chapter One

author`s note: hey ppl! i hope ya`ll like my very 1st fanfic.  i've decided to change the first chap a bit, tho u dun have to read it again if u read it b4, and i also changed the name of the fic, if u've noticed.  leave comments. i made kagome a lil different cuz i`m sick of her bein so prudish and all. i`ll write more very soon. enjoy!   And thanx to my beta reader, iNiGmA, who proofread this and helped me get it on the web. Check out her fics!      

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own InuYasha. Back off, lawyers!!!_

Hungry Eyes

_By: soccer-vixen88_

                                  **Chapter 1**

**          The sun was shining brightly on a beautiful morning in ****Tokyo****. It began to shine through Kagome****'****s window and into her eyes. Her hand moved to her face to protect her eyes from the sun. She turned over and opened her eyes. It was a Saturday morning. Just the day before, Kagome had had a huge test in her history class that had taken lot out of her. She looked over at her clock. It was ****10:00 am****. The first thing that came to Kagome****'****s mind was what InuYasha was up to. **

**She got up out of her bed and into the shower. Afterwards, she brushed her teeth, did her hair, and got dressed. Kagome was sick of always being in her uniform, so she put on a nice outfit that she hadn****'****t yet worn. She put on a black lacy thong, a bra to match the thong, low-rise blue jeans with a vintagey feel, a black grommet belt, a fitted pink tank top that showed a tiny bit of cleavage, and black sneakers with a little pink on the side towards the bottom. She straightened her hair until it looked smooth and sleek. Kagome then put on some lip gloss and grabbed her hip navy blue messenger bag with her stuff already in it.**

** Before she stepped out the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her tummy was showing a little bit, but that wasn****'****t a problem. She definitely looked different. Kagome carefully examined herself to make sure her look was complete. She looked at herself from every angle.**

**          _Yea, this look sure does rock. Why didn_****_'_****_t I ever wear this before? It makes me look so cool. I can_****_'_****_t wait to get out of my house! Oh man, what time is it?!_******

**          Kagome looked at her watch and saw that it was ****12:00 pm****. She didn****'****t think it would take her that long to get ready. As Kagome was getting to her door, her mother began to talk to her.**

**          "Hi, Honey. You sure look nice. Where are you off to?"**

**          "Nowhere in particular, Mom."**

**          "Oh, I know!  You****'****re going to see that cute boy with those adorable ears!"**

**          "Maybe, maybe not."**

**          "Do you want anything to eat before you go?"**

**          "Maybe some Ramen that I could eat on the way."**

**          "OK, coming right up. Does that boy want some too?"**

**          "Yea. He loves Ramen. He eats it like he****'****s never had food before."**

**          They both giggled. In about a minute, Kagome****'****s mother came back with the Ramen.**

**          "Have a nice day, Honey."**

**          "I will. Bye, Mom."**

**          Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and finally ran out the door. She ran straight for the well and jumped right in. Kagome loved jumping into the well. Soon enough, she was back in feudal ****Japan****. She got out of the well and walked over to InuYasha****'****s tree. There he was; up in the tree with that same serious look on his face. Kagome always wondered what he thought about while he was in the tree. InuYasha caught her scent almost instantly and happiness was overcoming him. He felt all warm inside. A slight smile appeared on his face.**

**          "Hey, InuYasha! Guess who****'****s here!"**

**          He knew who it was indeed. Her voice filled his ears. He couldn****'****t help but look over to catch a glimpse of the beauty that constantly stayed in his mind and filled him with awe.**

**          InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome. He was so surprised by how great she looked that he lost his balance and fell down from the tree. Kagome just stood there and giggled.**

**          "Hey, you OK?"**

**          "Uh, yea sure. Never better. Falling out of a tree sure makes my day."**

**          He got up and walked over to Kagome. His hormones were incredibly high, but he did his best to carry out his strong persona.**

**          "So what brings you here?"**

**          "Hey, you don****'****t have to be so mean!"**

**          Kagome slapped him. InuYasha grabbed her hand. It felt so soft and smooth. Then, he just threw it away. He looked over at her other hand. It was Ramen! His favorite!**

**          "Kagome, don****'****t act so stupid and give me the Ramen."**

**          "Why should I give it to you?"**

**          "Well, for one thing, I constantly save your life. It****'****s time I had a thank you."**

**          "If you want Ramen, you have to get through me first."**

**          InuYasha****'****s hand went for the Ramen, but Kagome quickly moved it away. Then, she began to run. InuYasha ran after her. He knocked her down. Kagome was giggling. They rolled around in the grass. When Kagome was on her back, she stretched her right arm out, holding the Ramen away from him. InuYasha reached to grab it. As his hand touched the Ramen, he looked down at Kagome. InuYasha thought she was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes returned the same stare, but with more longing and lust. There was nothing Kagome wanted more than to be with him. This was the closest they had ever been to each other. InuYasha****'****s emotions were getting the best of him. He moved a small bit of Kagome****'****s hair off her face and moved his face closer to hers. Kagome****'****s heart skipped a beat. InuYasha****'****s lips finally met Kagome****'****s. InuYasha parted Kagome****'****s lips very slowly with his tongue. Kagome felt his tongue enter her mouth gently. She felt positively unreal. The kiss was so perfect. She moved her tongue over his fangs that she had always liked. InuYasha****'****s hand moved slowly to her butt, where it remained. Then, Kagome felt something hard. She finally realized what it was. InuYasha was getting an erection! She ended the kiss and whispered in his ear; her voice was very sensual.**

**          "I see you****'****re getting quite excited there."**

**          "What are you talking about?"**

**          Kagome moved her hand slowly to his hard erection, slightly massaging it, but then moved her hand away. InuYasha felt embarrassed and horny at the same time. She had touched his penis! He hadn****'****t expected it, but it felt so good. Kagome****'****s touch was like electricity. Then, he said something he never thought he would say.  
          "Oh...............yes..........do that......mmmmm.......again."**

**          "Sure."**

**          She moved her hand slowly down from his strong chest. InuYasha was getting very aroused. His emotions were going crazy. When her hand was finally on his penis again, he groaned a little.**

**          "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"**

**          They both turned around and saw Shippo. They quickly moved away from each other.**

**          "We weren****'****t doing anything," said Kagome.**

**          "Yea, we sure weren****'****t. I was just trying to get the Ramen."**

**          "OK, but I saw what I saw."**

**          As InuYasha went to hit Shippo, Kagome said, "Sit, boy." InuYasha fell to the ground.**

**          "Hey, what did you do that for?"**

**          "Don****'****t hurt Shippo. Let****'****s just go look for more jewel shards."**

**          "Not before we have some Ramen!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

****

_A/N 2: So? Plz tell me wat u think and plz be nice! Drop a review!  Next chappy comin soon!_**__**

****__


	2. Chapter Two

**author`s**** note****:** **hey ppl! First of all, thanx to Luna, RetroGirl and Stephanie for reviewing chap one!  i hope ya`ll like my 2nd chapter. this 1 ain`t as sexy as the other one, but it`s still good. enjoy!  And ty to iNiGmA for proof reading dis!**

**Disclaimer:  There's no possible way for me to own Inu, cause if I did, my friend would probably force me to add her to the anime so that she could rape inu.  Lol..  so therefore, I dun own inu!  So you money-sukin lawyers can just go find someone else to sue!  Haha ok.. enuff said.. *runs off***

**Hungry Eyes**

**By: soccer-vixen88**

**Chapter 2******

**            Kagome couldn****'****t keep her eyes off InuYasha as they ate Ramen. InuYasha could feel her eyes on him, but he tried to play it off, so Shippo wouldn****'****t think there was anything going on between them, even though he saw them getting physical. Kagome wanted to be alone with InuYasha again; to have him kiss her lips and touch every part of her. The very thought of what they could be doing alone, got her very aroused.**

**            _InuYasha, I want you so bad. Oh, just look at me baby_. _Please look at me._**

**            InuYasha just sat there sensing the wanting and longing in Kagome. He felt the same, but now wasn****'****t the time.**

**            _Soon, my love.__ Be patient. We_****_'_****_ll be alone together soon._**

**            They finished their food and were ready to go. All of a sudden, Sango came running over to them.**

**            "There is some crazy youkai causing trouble in the village! Miroku is using his kazaana, but I****'****m not so sure that will work."**

**            "OK, so now we****'****re off to kick some ass," said InuYasha.**

**            "Don****'****t act so confident, InuYasha. This demon seems very powerful."**

**            "Oh, don****'****t worry about me, Sango."**

**            They all quickly sped off towards the village. When they arrived, a lot of damage had already been done. The youkai was nowhere in sight. However, they did find Miroku.**

**            "Finally you all arrived. Look, we have to get this youkai. He has two jewel shards and he is most likely off to cause more trouble."**

**            "Did you see where he went?" asked InuYasha.**

**            "Over there," Miroku said, pointing east.**

**            Kagome remembered that she had left her bike behind some bushes. She went off to get it, but this was a bad idea. The youkai snuck up right behind her. He grabbed her and flew off, keeping a tight grasp on her. Kagome got so scared. She felt totally helpless. She thought of the only thing she could do.**

**            "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.**

**            InuYasha heard her cry almost instantly.**

**            "Kagome!  What****'****s wrong?!"**

**            When there was no answer, he quickly grew anxious.**

**            "Wasn****'****t Kagome with us?" He cried.**

**            "I thought she was," said Shippo.**

**            InuYasha didn****'****t want to lose her. He relied on all his senses to try to find her. He caught her scent very quickly. Oh, how he desired to be with her now. He didn****'****t care about the jewel shards anymore. All he wanted to do was protect Kagome!  **

**He began to run as fast as he could, following Kagome****'****s scent. His heart ached with the thought of Kagome getting hurt, or worse, killed. That thought made him run faster and faster. Nothing else mattered except his one true love. **

*****

**            After running for quite some time, he heard a scream. It was definitely Kagome. The sound of her scream intensified the worry already dwelling inside him. **

**            "KAGOME!"**

**            She heard him scream for her. She had been so frightened, but now she felt relieved. The yokai was very big and powerful. He had taken her off here and she didn****'****t know why. Knowing InuYasha was nearby still didn****'****t completely rid her all worry. The youkai could still hurt her before InuYasha got there. Suddenly, Kagome heard something nearby. InuYasha had arrived! He looked so powerful, yet she could see the intense worry shining in his beautiful golden orbs.**

**            When InuYasha saw Kagome, he felt relieved that she was not hurt. He saw the massive youkai holding Kagome captive.**

**            The youkai became very enraged. He picked Kagome up and flung her off as if she were a lifeless doll. InuYasha couldn****'****t stand for that at all. **

**     He pulled out the now transformed Tessaiga and went straight for the youkai. He struck him, but the youkai wasn****'****t willing to back down. The youkai went straight fro InuYasha and hit him, bringing him to the ground, but nothing was going to stop InuYasha. He was fighting for his beloved. Nobody had the right to hurt her in any way. With all the rage inside him, he raised the Tessaiga and went for the youkai again, this time being much more successful.  The youkai was struck down and screamed in agony. InuYasha quickly finished the youkai off. He put the Tessaiga back and rushed over to Kagome****'****s lifeless body lying on the ground.**

**            "Kagome, are you all right?"**

**            The unconscious girl didn****'****t answer.  Not sure what to do, the Inu-Hanyou knelt down and placed a light kiss on her fragile lips. Kagome awoke to the sight of her love. Her body was in complete agony but her face shone with a happy smile upon seeing InuYasha****'****s face.**

**            "InuYasha****…****  I****'****m so happy to see you!"**

**            "And I****'****m happy to see you too."**

**            He kissed her again, but this time with more passion. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had arrived. They saw the two lovebirds kissing. They also saw the dead youkai, lying in shambles on the ground. **

**Sango thought it was cute how much InuYasha really loved Kagome. A single tear rolled down her face.**

**            "Are you all right, Sano?" Miroku asked.**

**            "Are you sad?" Shippo asked, peering up at her.**

**            "No, I****'****m alright, Houshi-sama, Shippo.   Look, two jewel shards!"**

**            They walked over to collect the jewel shards. Miroku picked them up. **

**            Kagome slowly pulled away from InuYasha and looked into his eyes. She saw all the passion and relief that InuYasha felt in his eyes. She felt so special to have someone love her that much.**

**            "InuYasha....."**

**            "Hai, Kagome?"**

**            "I****'****m so grateful that you saved my life, yet again."**

**            "I****'****m happy to save your life. I don****'****t want you to get killed, Kagome.  I****…**** couldn****'****t live with that****…****"**

**            "Well, I want to repay you. I want to show you a good time, back in my time."**

**            "You don****'****t have to."**

**            "But I want to."**

**            "InuYasha.... I....."**

**            "Hey, Lovebirds. Are we off or not?" asked Miroku. He was standing besides them with Sango and Shippo.**

**            "Hai," InuYasha said, looking deeply into Kagome****'****s eyes answering both questions.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N 2:  Plz review and tell me wat u all think!  If anyone doesn****'****t know what some of the Japanese words mean, for some reason (mostly ppl who only watch the dubs****…****),**

**Hai****=yes**

**Hanyou=half demon**

**Youkai= demon**

**Kazaana=miroku's wind tunnel**

**Im**** guessing there****'****s no point in bothering to define the others****…****  so****…**** plz review, and ja ne!**


	3. Chapter Three

**author`s**** note****:** hey ppl! i hope ya`ll like dis 1. thanx 4 the reviews! i appreciate `em. this chappy is very _very_ sexy. hehehe.  And once again.. ty, iNiGmA!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Inu-kun, I own you!

Inu: no u don't, u liar!

Me:  I know…  *sniffle* u just _HAVE to rub it in my face, dontcha**?! **_

**Hungry Eyes**

_By:soccer-vixen88___

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome was feeling very weak, so InuYasha carried her in his arms as they all made their way back to the village.**

**          "I'm going to be gone for a little while," InuYasha said to Miroku as their neared the village. He observed the village through a gap in the trees.  Most of the damage done to the village had already been cleared out and everything seemed nearly normal.**

**          "Why?  Where are you going?"**

**          "I'm just going to Kagome's time for a little while."**

**          "Why?"**

**          "She asked me to." InuYasha answered, getting annoyed.**

**          "OK, but you know things are very different there."**

**          "Yea, I know. I've been there before, remember?"**

**          "Just stay out of trouble."**

**          "OK, well I'd hate for you to be dead when I get back, so stay away from Sango."**

**          "Haha…" Miroku said sarcastically.  "It's her who can't stay away from me!"**

**          InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked away from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  As he carried Kagome to the well, he heard a bang in back of him that sounded suspiciously like a boomerang hitting a head of a baka hentai. He choose to ignore it and jumped into the well.  Soon enough, they were in Kagome's time again. He brought Kagome to her room and he laid her down on her bed. InuYasha got down next to Kagome and put his arms around her. He drifted off to sleep.**

**

**          Kagome awoke to the sight of her love. She thought InuYasha looked so cute. Since her body still ached from the day before, Kagome just lay there looking at him. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. She loved this side of him. **

**

**          About an hour later, InuYasha woke up to find Kagome's eyes on him. He moved his hand to her face and smiled at her. He was so happy that she was all right.**

**          "How long have you been up?" He asked.**

**          "Oh, just about an hour or so. You really must have been tired."**

**          "Yea, I had to kill that bastard youkai to save you."**

**          "I really appreciate it, Babe."**

**          InuYasha liked her calling him a babe. Nobody had ever called him that. Not even Kikyo......**

**          _OK, I really have to get her out of my head! I'm with Kagome now. She's so much better. Kikyo barely even let me touch her. It was such a horrible relationship. I don't know why I'm still hung up on it._**

**          "InuYasha, you OK?"**

**          "Oh yea, sure."**

**          "Well good. I have to take some aspirin and I am in dire need of a shower."**

**          Kagome struggled to get off her bed. It felt as if all the bones in her body were shattered. InuYasha helped her up, but he was so comfortable in her bed that he lay back down. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her back. She walked out of her room and went to look for some aspirin for her head too. She found some in her mom's room. She walked back to her room and saw a bottle of water on her desk. The aspirin was down her throat in a few seconds. Then, she lay down next to InuYasha again and waited for the aspirin to take affect.**

**

**          Kagome's pain began to alleviate, so she got up.**

**          "Where are you off to now?" InuYasha asked, surprised at her sudden movement.**

**          "To take a shower."**

**          "Oh, OK."**

**          Kagome got off her bed with more ease. She pulled her shirt off and then shimmied out of her pants. InuYasha's jaw dropped open. Kagome looked over at him and laughed.**

**          "Ain`t ya never seen a girl in lingerie before?"**

**          "Uhhhhh...." InuYasha muttered, his face turning scarlet before her eyes.**

**          "I guess not."**

**          Kagome took her bra and thong off and put her hair in a bun.**

**          "I'm off to take a shower. You can join me if you want," said Kagome, winking at him.**

**          InuYasha just stared at her, unable to hear or see anything else. He had seen Kagome naked before, but he never actually got a good look, so this was new for him. He watched Kagome leave the room. He listened to the water falling in the shower. InuYasha got up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. The steam from the water had filled the room. He pulled the shower curtain to reveal Kagome`s body that he was aching for. Kagome looked at him and smiled.**

**          "If you want to get in, you have to take your clothes off."**

**          InuYasha quickly removed his clothes and stepped in. Kagome got very aroused. Her eyes went from his eyes and down to his package. So this was what she had put her hands on. She was definitely _not_ disappointed. InuYasha saw where her eyes were. He put his hand on her chin and moved her face up. He began to kiss her. His hand moved from her back to her butt and then to her breasts. Kagome moved her hands down to InuYasha's butt. She had always wanted to touch his butt, since those pants of his left a lot to the imagination. It was muscular, but still soft enough for a nice good grab. InuYasha began to kiss Kagome's neck. Her breath was speeding up. He moved his right hand slowly down to her special domain. His fingers began to rub gently as Kagome began to moan. He moved his fingers faster and faster, while Kagome moaned louder and louder. She was in sheer ecstasy.**

**

**          Kagome grabbed a towel for herself and one for InuYasha. That sure was fun, but they didn't do IT yet. InuYasha didn't have any condoms on him (and had no idea what a condom was) and Kagome didn't want to get pregnant.**

**          "I enjoyed that," said Kagome, while blow-drying her hair. **

**          "So did I."**

**          "Have you ever done anything like that?"**

**          "No, not yet."**

**          "I thought you would have by now."**

**          InuYasha blushed.**

**          "Have you ever had sex before?"**

**          "Uhhhhh........."**

**          "I`ll take that as a no. I thought you and Kikyo had....."**

**          "No, we didn't. We barely even kissed."**

**          "Oh well that's OK. I'm a virgin too and I'd be more than happy to have you be my first!"**

**          "Really?"**

**          "Yes. Now get your stuff together," Kagome said, happily.  "We're going shopping!"**

**          "Shopping...???"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N 2: I hope ya all loved dat chappie, ppl!!   Im sorry it's kinda short but I'll try and make the chaps longer.  In the meantime… PLZ REVIEW!**

**Once again.. here is some Jap words some of ya mite not no**

**Baka**** = idiot**

**Hentai****=perv**

**Ja**** ne = cya later**

**Ok and once again I wanna thank everyone for reading this and taking time to review it, and:**

**silverfox****:  don't worri… soon! Hehehe**

**bye**** pplz!**


	4. Chapter Four

author`s note: Hey ppl! thanx for all the reviews! sorry it`s taken so long to write this chappy. i`ve been a bit lazy. oh, and those of u wanting inu and kagome 2 have sex, don`t worry! they will very soon. be patient and enjoy this chappy, and TY to iNiGmA, my beta reader!

disclaimer: i wish i could own inu. ::sigh:: i`m just too poor. ::cries:: can i get some money pretty please?

_Hungry Eyes_

by: soccer-vixen88

                                                                                                 Chapter 4

          Kagome was very excited to take InuYasha shopping. It was one of her favorite things to do and doing that with her favorite person was even better. She put on a sporty bra, a thong, low rise sweats, a tight little blue t-shirt, and hip Pumas. InuYasha watched as she got dressed, a little disappointed that she was covering her body, but he wasn't all disappointed. She did leave a lot to look at and admire. Kagome glanced over at InuYasha and saw that he wasn't dressed yet.

            "Hey, InuYasha, you can't go outside like that."

            InuYasha looked down at himself and saw that he was still just as naked as he was when he got into the shower with Kagome. He blushed.

            "But don't you like to see me like this?"

            "Of course, but I don't want any girls seeing you like that."

            "Oh, so you would be jealous?"

            "Yes, now get dressed."

            InuYasha put his clothes on and Kagome grabbed his hand as they walked out of her room and down the stairs. InuYasha noticed that her house was empty.

            "Kagome, why isn't anyone else home?"

            "Ummm....  Oh yea, I remember. Souta wanted to go to England to go see Manchester United play a game at their stadium, so my mother took him and convinced my grandfather to come too."

            "Manchester United????"

            "They`re a really awesome soccer team. I've seen them on TV and they rock."

            "TV?"

            "Oh my, InuYasha, you really are clueless about a lot of things."

            "Hey!"

            "Ok, forget it. Let's just go, sweetie."

            They walked out, holding hands, fingers intertwined. Kagome led him into the city. InuYasha felt a little weird because all the people were so different from him. Some people turned and laughed at InuYasha. He became enraged.

            "InuYasha, don't mind them."

            They were walking down the street and then Kagome pulled InuYasha into a really nice store. It had really fashionable clothes from all over the world. Kagome was so happy. She let go of InuYasha's hand and began looking for some clothes for him. InuYasha just stood there, while some people gave him strange looks. He didn't like being around all these people and he really didn't feel like causing a scene. He had been in one too many fights with more than his share of youkai and he wanted to just relax with Kagome.

            "Oh, lookie over here!" Kagome shrieked.

            InuYasha came over to where she was and saw what she had her eyes on. It was a pair of jeans. They were pretty nice pants, but InuYasha wasn't so sure about them. 

            "Oh my God, InuYasha! You have to try these on!"

            "I'm not so sure."

            "Oh come on! They'll look so nice on you!"

            "If you really think so...."

            Kagome got InuYasha a dressing room and threw him in there with the pants.

            "Now try them on while I go look for more stuff."

            "Kagome.... I dunno...."

            She was gone and didn't hear him. InuYasha sighed and proceeded to try the pants on. They were blue and had a really cool vintage feel. They were casual, yet still classy. The jeans fit him like a glove. He didn't know how Kagome knew his size. _He_ didn't even know what his size was! He liked the pants, but it felt weird wearing them. They were a lot tighter than his MC HAMMER pants, but they still had some breathing room. As he was looking at himself in the mirror inside the dressing room, he heard Kagome coming back. 

            "So... how do they look?"

            "OK, I guess."

            "Oooooh, lemme see!"

            Kagome stepped inside the dressing room and saw InuYasha looking really hot. She closed the door behind her and smiled. She slapped him on the ass and giggled.

            "Now there is that ass that I love so much. These pants sure hug you in _all_ the right places."

            InuYasha blushed. He didn't know that the pants would have such an effect on her. Kagome stepped closer to him and took his shirt off. She couldn't help but kiss him with extreme sexual passion. InuYasha was very happy with her reaction. He'd have to dress like this all the time!  Kagome gently pulled away and looked deeply into InuYasha's golden orbs.

            "Babe, I got some more stuff. Wanna try on some shirts now?"

            "OK, sure."

            "Great," Kagome said, smiling.

            Kagome stepped out of the dressing room and grabbed some nice shirts. InuYasha was overwhelmed at the multitude of shirts that Kagome brought in. He didn't want to complain and get her angry, so tried the shirts on. Some were nice and some just didn't suit him. Eventually, they both decided on a simple, kind of tight, black t-shirt that accentuated his body. Kagome was happy with the clothes. InuYasha took the clothes off and Kagome took the jeans and the shirt up to register. InuYasha put his clothes back and walked over to Kagome. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled and grabbed the bag with the clothes. She led InuYasha to yet another store. It was a really hip shoe store. InuYasha felt weird again.

            "Kagome, you know I don't wear shoes."

            "And that really has to change."

            "Why?"

            "Because shoes aren't as bad as they seem."

            InuYasha laughed and stayed by Kagome's side while she looked at the shoes. She eventually came across a pair of really hip black sneakers. She walked over to a girl who worked there.

            "Can I get those sneakers in about a size ten or maybe an eleven?"

            "Sure."

            The girl came back with the shoes in about two minutes. She handed them to Kagome, who walked over to InuYasha.

            "Do you like these?"

            "Ummm, I dunno."

            Kagome realized that InuYasha had no socks, so she quickly went to buy some for him. She returned quickly and handed the socks to InuYasha. InuYasha sighed but put the socks on, and tried the sneakers on. They weren't so bad. They were actually pretty comfortable. Kagome saw the smile on his face. She looked over at the girl who got the shoes.

            "We`ll take `em."

            "OK then, I need them back, so I can ring them right up for you."

            InuYasha took the sneakers off and put them in the box. Kagome gave them to the girl. The girl went off to the register. Kagome was right behind her. She paid for the sneakers.

            "Is that guy your boyfriend?" asked the girl.

            "Yea, I guess you could say that."

            "Where`s he from?" 

            "Right here in Japan."

            "Then what's with the clothes?"

            "I really don't know, but that's why we're shopping for new ones."

            "Oh, that's nice."

"Yep."

            Kagome walked to InuYasha, took his hand, and walked out with him into the city streets, eager to keep shopping. Kagome led InuYasha into yet another clothing store. She walked over to the underwear section and picked up a cute pair of boxers.

            "You like these?"

            "Oh... I don't know...."

            Kagome took them over to the register and bought the boxers.

            "They're nice, don't you think? They're definitely something I'd like to see you in."

            InuYasha smiled at her.

            Kagome took the bag and walked outside with InuYasha. InuYasha was happy to be showered with such attention. Nobody had ever treated him like this. He felt so loved. He hadn't felt like this is a really long time. This was a wonderful feeling that he savored while walking with Kagome down the street. He squeezed Kagome's hand gently. Kagome looked up at him and planted a short, but sweet kiss upon his lips. 

            "So, InuYasha, how do you feel about getting your hair cut?"

            InuYasha got very nervous and touched his head.

            "My hair shall not be cut."

            "Oh, come on. It's not that bad. I promise it won't hurt."

            "Anything, but my hair!"

            "Relax! Don't you think your hair is a little long though?"

            "I've never really thought about it. My hair has been long all my life."

            "How about a little trim then?"

            "Ok, a _little_ trim. A _very little_ one."

            "OK."

            Kagome led him to a very stylish salon. She had been here before, so she knew that they worked wonders. 

            "Kagome, dear, so good to see you!"

            It was Paolo. He came from Italy and was a very skilled hairstylist.

            "Paolo!"

            Kagome walked over to him and gave him a hug. InuYasha was getting very furious, so he walked over to Kagome.

            "Kagome!"

            She looked over at him. He had his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

            "InuYasha, this is Paolo. Paolo, this is InuYasha."

            "Well, well, well, Kagome has found herself quite a nice one. Can we share?"

            Paolo giggled.

            "No, he's all mine."

            Kagome put her arms around InuYasha and whispered in his ear.

            "Paolo is a great guy and he's gay, so don't get all jealous."

            InuYasha relaxed and uncrossed his arms. 

            "Kagome, so what have you come in here for today?"

            "I didn't come here for me. I was thinking that this one could use a little trim."

            Paolo looked over at InuYasha's hair. He walked over to him.

            "Yes, he needs quite a trim."

            As Paolo touched InuYasha's hair, InuYasha became very angry and lifted Paolo up by his shirt collar.

            "A little trim is all I'm getting!"

            "InuYasha, put him down!  Now!"

            InuYasha put Paolo down. Paolo was very nervous.

            "InuYasha, don't ever do that again!" Kagome cried.  "Paolo, don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do that again."

            "OK, but I didn't respect that all too much."

            "I'm sorry. Can you still cut his hair?"

            "OK, but only since you're my favorite customer."

            "Great! Grazie, Paolo."

            "No problem. N-n-n-now, InuYasha, sit down in this chair."

            InuYasha sat down in full rage. Then, he began to get very nervous. 

            Paolo prepped InuYasha's hair and took out a scissor. InuYasha closed his eyes very tightly and began to breathe very heavily. Kagome grabbed his hand to calm him. Paolo cut a little bit of hair. InuYasha felt the scissor and he jumped up.

            "I can't do this!"

            "Relax. You don't want me to tell you to do you know what, do you?"

            "OK, OK!"

            InuYasha sat in the chair once more. He began to tremble. His prefect hair! It was so hard to part with it. His hair had been with him through good times and bad. It was like a friend who was always there. A tear streamed down his face. Kagome took his hand in her hands to try to get him to relax. She had never seen him like this. He was so vulnerable. 

*************

            "Ok, I'm all done."

            InuYasha was afraid to open his eyes. He wasn't sure if he would look good with his hair shorter.

            "Kagome, how is it?"

            "Great, now open your eyes."

            "I can't."

            "Oh, don't be such a baby."

            InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. He was speechless.

            "So, do you like my work?"

            "I-I-I-I m-y m-y m-y hair!"

            "Are you disappointed, love?"

            "No, it turned out better than I expected."

            "See, I told ya so."

            InuYasha continued to look at himself in the mirror. His hair shorter, but it still looked nice. 

            "Wow, this new hairstyle is sexy. I just love the way your hair falls over your face like that.

            Kagome ran her fingers though his hair, smiling. She gave Paolo the money and walked out with InuYasha.

            "See, it wasn't so bad."

            "Yea, it really wasn't. I haven't changed my style ever, so I guess I was about due for an update."

*************

            Kagome and InuYasha came back to her house. As soon as they walked in, Kagome got a phone call.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey, Kagome, guess who wants to take you to the awesome teen-nite party at that new club?

            "Who?"

            "None other than Hojo. He`s really missed you."

            "I can come to the party, but not with Hojo."

            "Huh? Why not?"

            "I have a boyfriend and he's in town. As a matter of fact, he's standing right next to me as we speak."

            "Oooooo, what`s his name?"

            "InuYasha."

            "Ooooo, interesting name. Is he gonna come with you to the party?"

            "I guess so."

            "Great! I want to meet him! Is he cute?"

            "The cutest you'll ever see."

            "Oooo, see you there Kagome."

            "See ya!"

******

A/N 2:  There, plz review!  I know InuYasha's a bit OOC, but I thought it fit!


	5. Chapter Five

Author`s  note: sorry if i`ve kept all of you waiting so long. i`ve had a lot to do and a lot has been on my mind. i would really appreciate it if i get some reviews for my cowboy bebop fanfic. i only got one so far and it really hurts. *cries* enjoy this one!

disclaimer: i don`t own inu. i`d rather own miroku or sesshomaru. hehehe. ;)

**Hungry Eyes**

                                                                        _Chapter 5_

_*Up in Kagome`s room.*_

            "What is this about a party?" InuYasha asked.

            "There`s a really awesome party and everyone will be there."

            "Like who?"

            "Oh no one you know, so don`t worry."

            "That sure makes me feel better."

            "Don`t worry. You`ll definitely be the life of the party. Now all my friends will want to meet you. Yuka is such a gossip queen."

            InuYasha laughed._ People wanting to meet me..... How very odd. _

"InuYasha, it will be OK. Just put on those clothes I got for you today and you`ll be the envy of all the guys there."

            "OK, Kagome. Whatever you say."

            "Oooo, I like the sound of that!"

            Kagome walked over to her calendar. She looked for the date and was surprised with what she saw.

            "Oh my God!"

            "What is it?"

            "I can`t believe it!"

            "Tell me what`s wrong!"

            "It`s... it`s..... it`s..... my period!!!!" Kagome shrieked.

            "Your what?!"

            "No no no, I`m just kidding. It`s gonna be a new moon tonight!!!!"

            "Huh?"

            "You`re gonna be a human tonight!"

            "Oh, OK."

            "Is that all you have to say now?"

            "Well what else is there to say?"

            "I don`t know," Kagome said. She giggled and began to make out with InuYasha. She threw him on her bed and got on top of him.

            "Kagome, when is this party starting?"

            "At ten."

            "What time is it now?"

            "Hmm lemme see...." Kagome looked over at her alarm clock.

             It was 5:00. Kagome realized how hungry she was.

            "It`s five now. InuYasha, are you feeling a bit hungry?"

            "Yea, I guess."

            "I`m hungry too, so how about some Ramen?!"

            "Great!"

            Kagome got up and ran down the stairs. InuYasha ran after her. They were in the kitchen in no time. Kagome grabbed some Ramen and tried to prevent InuYasha from getting it.

            "Back to this again?"

            Kagome walked up to InuYasha and looked into his eyes.

            "I want you to beg for it," Kagome said in a very sensual voice.

            "Oh, is that so?"

            "Yes..."

            Then, Kagome`s stomach let out a huge rumble.

            "I think it`s better if we just ate," InuYasha said, grinning widely.  Kagome nodded in agreement.

***********

            The TV was on the living room as Kagome and InuYasha lay on the couch cuddling. The Ramen cups were on the coffee table. Kagome was lying on top of InuYasha. His arms were around her as they watched some interesting TV show. Kagome got up abruptly and went over to the window. InuYasha looked over at her. He felt really lucky to be with her. 

            "Kagome, is anything wrong?"

            "No, nothing, I just wanted to see the sun set."

            InuYasha walked over to her and stood behind her with his hands on her hips. The sun was getting ready to set. Kagome turned around and looked at InuYasha.

            "Is it OK, if I tell you that....."

            "What?"

            The sun was setting at a rapid pace. Kagome just looked at InuYasha and watched his hair turn to black. 

            "I thought you said that you wanted to see the sun set."

            "Looking at you is better."

            Kagome grabbed InuYasha`s hand and led him upstairs.

            "Where are we going now?"

            "Let`s go take a shower. All that shopping has gotten me sweaty."

            "But I like yore sweat."

            "Well I sure don`t."

            Kagome took her shirt off and threw it on the floor as she walked to the bathroom. InuYasha followed her. He sure liked the looks of this. When he walked into the bathroom, Kagome was standing there, naked. She began to remove InuYasha`s clothes. InuYasha stood there and smiled. Kagome turned on the water in the shower. The room steamed up. Kagome went inside the shower and let the water pour onto her face. InuYasha thought that was very sexy. 

            "Well come on in, silly."

            InuYasha did as she said.

**************

            Kagome stood in her room, looking for something to wear. She was standing there naked and InuYasha, was of course, looking at her. Droplets of water fell down her back. InuYasha walked over to her, naked too, of course.

            "So what are you going to wear?"

            "I`m not sure."

            "Kagome...."

            "Yes?"

            "Your hair is wet."

            "Oh yea. Yours is too. Time for some blow drying!" Kagome said as she grabbed InuYasha and pulled him into the bathroom. She put the blow dryer on and attempted to dry InuYash`s hair.

            "What is that?!"

            "A blow dryer, now hold still."

            "Is it safe?"

            "InuYasha, just relax. I know what I`m doing."

            After she blow dried his hair, she looked in her medicine cabinet for that texturizing cream that she knew she had.

            "There it is!"

            "What?"

            "The texturizing cream. I want to put some in your hair. It will make it look a lot cooler than it is now."

            "OK, I trust you."

            Kagome put the texturizing cream in his hair and proceeded to make it a little bit spiky.

            When she was done, she smiled.

            "Do you like it?"

            "It looks great. So am I ready for the party now?"

            "Not exactly," Kagome said as she giggled. "I can`t let you go outside like that."

            InuYasha looked down and saw that he was naked. 

            "But I feel so comfortable."

            "You will _not_ go outside like that!"

            "OK, OK, relax."

***********

            They were finally dressed and it was 8:30 p.m.  Kagome called a car service place for a car to take them down to the party. She went and got sodas for the two of them from the kitchen, while they waited.

            "What is this?" asked InuYasha.

            "It`s just Coke. It tastes good, I promise."

            InuYasha took a sip. It was like nothing he had ever tried before.

            "Hey, this _is_ good."

            "I know."

            The car arrived at 9:00. They ran quickly over to the car and got right in.

            "Club Ecstasy," Kagome told the driver.

            "I thought so. I heard about the big party there tonight."

            "Oh."

            "It`s quite a drive over there, you know?"

            "Yea, don`t worry. I`ve got money."

            Kagome fell asleep in InuYasha`s arms. She felt so safe and protected.

**************

            "Kagome, I think we`re here," InuYasha whispered into Kagome`s ear.

            She got up and gave the driver the money. This was Club Ecstasy, of course. Tons of people were there waiting to get in. Kagome knew the manager, so she got in easily with InuYasha. 

            "Kagome!!!!" Yuka yelled.

            "Hi," Kagome said as she walked over to where Yuka and the rest of her friends were sitting.

            "So this is your boyfriend?" Yuka said, looking InuYasha over.

            "He sure is."

            "Wow, Kagome! You`ve got yourself quite a catch there!" said Ayame.

            "Where did you find him?" Eri asked.

            "Oh not far from here."

            "Any more where he came from? Yuka asked.

            "Ummmm yea..... "

            "I`ll have to see them, but in the meantime, let`s go dance. The music is calling my name," Eri said.

            "Kagome....." InuYasha said when her friends were off on the dance floor.

            "What?"

            "I don`t think I can dance."

            "Oh, don`t be silly. Everyone can dance."

            "Well I can`t."

            "Just relax," Kagome said and pulled him over to the dance floor. She began to move her body to the beat. InuYasha had never seen her move like that. He was very impressed.

            "Kagome..." Hojo said.

            Kagome stopped and looked at Hojo.

            "Hi, Hojo."

            "Do you want to dance?"

            "I can`t, sorry. I`m taken."

            "By who?"

            "By me!" InuYasha proclaimed.

            "Eh, it was worth a shot. See ya around, Kagome."

**************

            After dancing for a while, Kagome felt very tired. She got a glass of water from the bar.

            "Are you tired?" InuYasha asked.

            "Yea."

            "Do you want to go?"

            "Yea, but not home yet. The night is young and the beautiful beach is outside. Let`s make the most of it. What do you say?"

            "Sure."

            "Let`s go then. Oh, and I have to say goodbye to my friends first."

            Kagome rushed over to her friends on the dance floor.

            "Hey guys, I`m leaving."

            "You can`t leave, Kagome," Ayame protested.

            "Don`t worry about me. We can all go hang out tomorrow, OK?"

            "Ok then, bye!"

            "Bye!!!!!" the rest of her friends cried out to her.

            "See ya!"

****************

            The waves were crashing on the beach. Kagome was walking hand in hand with InuYasha on the beach. 

            "This is so nice," Kagome said.

            "Yea, it really is."

            Kagome began to run and InuYasha ran after her. She was giggling. Soon enough, InuYasha was on top of Kagome. He kissed her passionately. No one had ever cared so much about him or exposed him to so many new and amazing things. As his hand reached her breast, Kagome moved her mouth to his ear.

            "How about we continue this back at my place?"

            "OK."

            And so they were off back to Kagome`s house for some _fun_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: i hope ya`ll enjoy that. 

            A special thanks goes out to iNiGmA, who edits and puts my stories on the site.


	6. Chapter Six

Author`s note: hey ppl! thanx for the reviews. i`m sorry if i took too long with this chappy. i`m relle sorry. i wanted to chill a little after finals and i got a man that i`ve been busy with. ^_~

disclaimer: i don`t own inu. he`s all kagome`s and that`s one tough chica that i ain`t messin with.

**Hungry Eyes**

                                                _Chapter 6_

            As soon as they arrived at Kagome`s door, they were kissing passionately. Kagome was barely able to get her keys out to unlock her door. 

            "InuYasha, stop that for just a second."

            InuYasha continued to kiss her neck ravenously.

            "Mmmm.... that feels sooo.... mmmmmm."

            Kagome reached into her purse and got her keys out. InuYasha was making her feel very aroused. She felt like her knees were gonna give out. She tried putting the key in, but she just couldn`t get it inside the key hole. 

            "Oh my God! InuYasha! Please just stop for a second or else I won`t be able to open my door!"

            "I have no problem with going at it on the ground."

            InuYasha laughed at his sly remark.

            "You are such a hentai," Kagome said, shaking her head.

            "Me? A hentai? That`s Miroku."

            "Oh yes, Miroku. I kind of miss the way he used to grope me."

            InuYasha couldn`t believe what Kagome had just said. He turned her around with a jealous look raging in his eyes.

            "Relax, relax, I was just kidding. Frankly, I think that groping was quite rude."

            InuYasha eased up a little and the jealous look ceased existence on his face. He looked into Kagome`s eyes and smiled. He didn`t want to be with anyone else. He didn`t want to share himself with anyone else. The feelings that he had for Kagome could not be matched with his feelings for anyone else. Nothing could ever come between them.

            "Oh, InuYasha. I love it when you look at me like that."

            Kagome finally opened her door. She dropped her purse on the floor and ran upstairs. InuYasha ran up after her.

            "You`re not getting away from me."

            "Just watch me," Kagome giggled as she continued to run.

            InuYasha caught up to her and pushed her back to her bedroom door. 

            "Oooo, a little fiesty there, InuYasha."

            "A little? I can be _very_ fiesty."

            "Ooo, I like the sound of that."

            InuYasha kissed Kagome with an open mouth. Kagome opened her mouth as well to welcome his tongue into her mouth. As his tongue entered her mouth, Kagome moved her lips to it and sucked on it a little. InuYasha moaned a little. Kagome put her right hand on his face, while her left hand made its way to the doorknob of her bedroom. The door was opened and Kagome moved back to get inside. InuYasha didn`t want to end the kiss, so his lips remained on hers. Her lips tasted sweeter than anything he had ever tasted in his whole life.

 Kagome ended the kiss and got on top of her bed. She moved her arms above her head and relaxed. InuYasha got on top of her and proceeded to kiss her again, but Kagome had something else in mind. She put a finger to his fast approaching lips and moved her other hand to the button on his pants. She quickly undid the button and unzipped his pants. Kagome smiled at the surprise that popped out. InuYasha had an erection yet again. Kagome pulled his pants down to his knees and InuYasha pulled them off completely.

            "Aww, sweety, you wore those boxers that I got for you earlier."

            "Well you did say that you would like to see me in them."

            "I sure did. Thanks for listening."

            "I always listen to you, Kagome."

            Kagome gave him a short and sweet kiss and smiled. She moved her hands to his shirt and pulled it off.

            "Hey, that`s not fair," InuYasha said.

            "What`s not fair?"

            "I`m practically naked and you`ve still got your clothes on."

            "Oh, I forgot," Kagome said, giggling.

            InuYasha pulled her shirt off. She had a lacy pink bra underneath.

            "And where did you get this little number?"

            "Wouldn`t you like to know?"

            "I`m just a little curious."

            "Well let that curiosity be."

            "OK."

            Kagome proceeded to get InuYasha naked once and for all. She pulled his boxers down and out came his erection even more. Kagome smiled at it. She got on top of InuYasha and put her hand over his penis. She began to give him a hand job. Inuyasha couldn`t sit still. Pleasure was shooting from his groin area to all other parts of his body. He moved his head back and moaned. Kagome`s hands began to move faster and faster up and down his penis. InuYasha couldn`t explain the extreme pleasure building up inside his body. When he came, Kagome giggled.

            "What happened?"

            "You came."

            "Where?"

            "Look."

            InuYasha looked down at his penis and blushed.

            "I didn`t know that that would happen."

            "Oh, I knew.

            "Is that good or bad?"

            "You tell me."

            "Well it did feel good."

            "There ya go," Kagome grinned.

            Kagome wiped InuYasha`s penis off gently. She relaxed on her bed. Her arm hurt a little from all that hard work. InuYasha got on top of Kagome and took off her bra. He kissed her lips as he put his hand upon her breasts. He moved his head down and sucked on her nipples, feeling them harden. Kagome`s breath grew faster with pleasure. His kisses moved from her breasts down her belly and to her skirt. Kagome `s breath grew even faster. InuYasha gently pulled her skirt down, along with her lacy pink thong. When InuYasha went down on Kagome, he went for the spot that made her moan earlier in the shower. He placed his mouth upon the spot and sucked on it. Kagome moaned loudly as InuYasha began to suck faster and harder. Kagome had never felt like this before. Her muscles began to tense up. Her leg began to twitch a little. The extreme pleasure was pulsing stronger through her body. She moved her arms over her head, to her pillow. Her hands clenched the pillow. 

            "Ohhhh yesssss...... Inu...... Yasha......."

            InuYasha moved his head up to look into her eyes. Her face had grown red. He smiled at his accomplishment. He had to return the favor or else it just wouldn`t be fair. 

            "How was that?"

            "Mmmmm..... great!" 

            "Glad to be of service."

            Kagome got up and went over to desk. She pulled one of the drawers out and took out a box of condoms. She got back on her bed and began to open the box.

            "What is that?"

            "Condoms."

            "Huh?"

            "You put one on your penis so that I don`t get pregnant."

            "You don`t want to bear me a child?"

            "Not yet! I`m only 15 years old!"

            "Oh, OK then."

            Kagome got on top of InuYasha and put her mouth to his penis. She sucked on it a little before she felt his penis harden. Then, she took it out of her mouth and opened the condom packet. She took out the condom and slipped it carefully onto InuYasha`s penis.

            "Kagome...."

            "Yes?"

            "This condom thing isn`t very comfortable."

            "Don`t worry. You`ll get used to it."

            InuYasha got on top of Kagome and began to kiss her neck. He slowly moved his hand down to his penis and slipped the condom off. It was very uncomfortable for him, so he had to take it off to enjoy this special time with Kagome. He took hold of his penis and slipped it into Kagome.

            "AHHHHHH!!!! STOP!!!! HOLD ON!!!"

            "What`s the problem, Kagome?"

            "It hurts!!!!"

            "Should I stop?"

            "No, just go easier on me."

            "OK, no problem."

            InuYasha went into Kagome once again, but gentler. It still hurt for Kagome, but the intensity of the pain was decreasing. Kagome felt more comfortable and began to really enjoy this special moment. She watched InuYasha thrust into her. She thought his torso looked to cute as he was thrusting. Kagome looked up to InuYasha`s face. The pleasure that he was feeling was visible through the expression on his face. Then, Kagome felt a warm liquid shoot into her. This made her very alarmed.

            "InuYasha...."

            "Yes?"

            "Did you wear a condom?"

            "Ummmmm........... no."

            "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "What?"

            "I`M GOING TO GET PREGNANT!!!"

            "Are you sure?"

            "YES I`M SURE!!!!"

            Kagome burst into tears as InuYasha held her close to him. She didn`t want to be pregnant now. She had school to finish. What would her friends think?! Kagome cried and cried. She was so sure that everything would go right. Things weren`t supposed to go wrong. Kagome cried herself to sleep in InuYasha`s arms.

*********

            Kagome woke up as soon as the sun hit her eyes. InuYasha had already left the bed. Kagome wiped her eyes and yawned.

            "InuYasha, where are you?"

            InuYasha heard her low pitched voice with his special ears. He had already returned to his regular half-demon self. 

            "I`m in the kitchen," he screamed up to her.

            InuYasha wasn`t wearing a thing. He was stark naked in the kitchen getting something to eat. He couldn`t seem to find any Ramen. All of a sudden, InuYasha heard a key enter the key hole of Kagome`s front door. He got very nervous and ran upstairs with magnificent speed. He went into Kagome`s room and informed her of the arrival.

            "Kagome, I think your mom has returned with your brother and your grandfather."

            "Are you serious?!"

            "Kagome, we`re home!!!" Souta called, happily.

            "Oh no!!!! Hurry, InuYasha!!! Get some clothes on!!!"

            "OK."

            Kagome`s mother`s footsteps were moving up the stairs along with Souta's. Kagome pulled on an oversized t-shirt and InuYasha put on his regular clothes. Her mother came to the door and knocked on it.

            "Honey, may I come in?"

            "Sure, Mom."

            Kagome`s mother opened the door. Souta saw InuYasha and ran right up to him.

            "InuYasha, it`s good to see you! What`s with the shorter hair?"

            "It had gotten too long for me."

            "Oh," Souta said.

            "So, how have you been holding up, Honey?" Kagome's mom asked.

            "I`ve been OK."

            "We had the best time!!!!" Souta screamed out. "Manchester United were soooooooo awesome!!!!!!!!!"

            "I really enjoyed the stores in London," her mother informed.

            "That`s great, Mom."

            "OK then, I`m going to unpack. Souta, come with me."

            "OK, Mom. See ya, InuYasha!"

            "See ya!" InuYasha called.

            They left her room and Kagome felt relieved, but for only just a second. She hadn`t forgotten what had occurred the night before. She began to worry. What was she going to do???

            "InuYasha, I`m scared."

            "Don`t worry. Everything will be ok."

            "How can you be so sure?"

            "Everything will be ok, I promise."

            InuYasha held Kagome close as she sobbed.

~~~~

Ok I'm guessing everyone knows, but in case you don't…

Hentai – pervert

And as usual, thanx to iNiGmA for editing this and putting it on the site!  Plz review! :-D


End file.
